


Shelter

by Shiney_Sheep



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Fanart, Gen, How Do I Tag, I can't do summaries too, ghost - Freeform, i don't know if this is sad enough to be sad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiney_Sheep/pseuds/Shiney_Sheep
Summary: Jaewon woke up in an unfamiliar place and the residents of that place were shocked the moment they saw him.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is inspired by "Shelter" by Porter Robinson  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzQ6gRAEoy0

He opened his eyes and discovered to be in a room he doesn’t recognize. A black couch is behind him as a tv is across the room, same with a hallway and a kitchen/dining room area from one of his sides. He walked into a hallway, wondering if there are any occupants. One of the rooms ended up being open, so he walked in. It’s a few drawers along with a closet, a gaming pc, and a bunk bed. He was about to touch the desk the pc is on when he heard a door opening. He ran towards the door he heard the sound. On the way out of the hallway, he saw three different people, all of them around his height. One of them is a purple haired man who looks slightly shorter than him, Following him is a tall blue haired man in glasses and a dark haired man around the tall man’s height. Instead of feeling scared, he felt happy and somehow nostalgic. Smiling, he walked out of it and waved.

The reaction on their faces wasn’t exactly what he was thinking of. He was looking more of a pure shocked look, not a shocked with a hint of sadness. It’s that same reason why he has a feeling to say sorry, but sorry for what?

“Jaewon?” The blue haired was the first to speak up. “Is that you Jaewon?”

Jaewon? Is that his name? Jaewon? He never knew anything before opening his eyes. Is that the name he was given? What does he look like anyway? He never had the chance to look in the bathroom.

“Dae, I think this is just an illusion from stress. Ghosts don’t exist,” The dark haired man claimed

“But ghosts are real,” the purple haired man shouted. “There’s plenty of cases of paranormal activities in Seoul.”

“Or it is just you play too much of that ghost hunting game with your online friends,” the dark haired man groaned.

“But you can’t say that you’re seeing him too right?” The purple hair pouted

It was a moment of silence when the dark haired man groaned, facepalming. “As I said, this could be because of stress. With your logic, we all could be sharing that same stress.”

He walks closer to them as they chatted about ghosts being real. “Uhh… guys,” he stammered.

“Oh god, the ghost speaks,” the purple hair jumped.

Now that he thought about it, they kept calling him a ghost. Ghosts are supposed to be able to go through things. Curious, he placed a hand over the table and lowered it down. He expected some form of contact, but when his hand went through the table, he jumped. That… was a weird feeling. His eyes grew wider when the realization hits him; He is a ghost. He’s dead. He’s not supposed to be here. The only reason why here is because he couldn't move on. This realization struck him hard, staggering for a bit.

The blue haired noticed his stagger and walked up to him, helping him to become more stable, which is surprisingly helping the poor ghost. “You okay Jaewon?”

“Jaewon?” That’s the name the blue haired been calling him, a name that he can’t place a finger on but feels right. He looked up at the blue haired. “Is that my name?”

The blue haired stared at him as if the world is going to crumble soon. “Do… Do you remember me?” This caught the attention of the purple haired and the dark haired. “Jaewon. Please tell me. Do you remember me?”

He wants to say yes. Yes, he remembers him. But he didn’t know who he is. He didn’t know the dark haired man and the purple haired man. He didn’t even know his own name and still wasn’t sure if his name is Jaewon. That pained expression on the blue haired’s face was not something he wanted to see. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words never came out.

Tears seeped out of the blue haired’s eyes as he pulled the ghost into a squeezing hug, something the ghost can actually feel.

“You’re kidding me right?” The purple haired chuckled with a weak laugh. “He doesn’t remember him?” He stormed up to the ghost, shoving the blue haired away for a bit, and grabbed hold onto the ghost’s shoulders. “Do you at least remember me? You gotta remember me at least, right?”

The ghost looked aside, avoiding his pitiful eyes.

The purple haired faced down and shoved the ghost away. He staggered back for a bit before running towards a room as if his life depended on it.

The ghost looked at the dark haired man as he stared back. His stoic face didn’t break, but he did walk away towards the same room the purpled haired went into. But as he went, he didn’t even bother to look at him. Guilt knotted up the ghost’s stomach as he stared at the blue haired man, the only person left alive in the room.

After a few moments of no interactions, he loitered up to the crying blue haired man with his hand sticking out to him. The blue haired accepted the hand and guided him to his bedroom. The moment they entered the room, the blue haired stumbled towards the lower bunk of the bunk bed. He wiped his tears away and looked up at the ghost, smiling. “I’m Kim Daehyung, but people call me Dae.”

The ghost strode towards Dae and kneeled in front of him. He peered up, noticing how puffy and red his eyes are. Guilt still resided in him, but he smiled back, the brightest as he could be, “I’m Ahn Jaewon. Nice to meet you too Daehyung.”

The ghost had no idea what he just said because Dae got off the bed and on his knees too, hugging him again. He hugged him back in comfort. It feels right for some reason. The room, Daehyung, even the random name that suddenly rolled out from his tongue, it all feels right. All of the sudden, a wave of longing and happiness filled the ghost as he started crying. Stunned, Dae stopped hugging because he felt the ghost’s tears and was about to push him out of the hug when the ghost lingered on, trembling. He looked up at Dae, unable to suppress the smile on his face. “I have no idea what’s going on or why I’m feeling like this,” he smiled brightly before stuffing his face back in Dae’s chest. “Why does this feels right?”

Dae went back to hugging the ghost. “You really are our Jaewon.”

Outside of the room, Dongho stood in the doorway between the Daehyung’s and Jaewon’s room and the hallway, watching the interaction. He gave out a small laugh of relief before returning to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> How is chapter 1? Is it sad enough? Is baby Jaewon being dead good enough sadness? Is it painful with him having amnesia too? I don't know. I hope it is.
> 
> And I said fanart even though it is not here. It's somewhere in the plot. Sorry.
> 
> Criticism is very much wanted.


End file.
